


KyouHaba Fall Fic I Guess

by FanderPhannie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanderPhannie/pseuds/FanderPhannie
Summary: Just a short Kyouhaba fic someone on tiktok suggest so I wrote it.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	KyouHaba Fall Fic I Guess

“Kentarou, you’re going to the pumpkin patch.” Yabaha stood there tugging on his boyfriend’s arm, his arm slipping a bit from the long sleeved coral sweater he somehow got on him. Yabaha even got him to wear sparkly orange eyeliner instead of his usual black.

“Not with this stupid ass sweater on.” Kentarou mutters this under his breath, but Yabaha hears anyway.

“You’re going and keeping the sweater.” After some more insistent tugging, Yabaha finally gets Kentarou to move from the spot he was digging his heels into. Kentarou knew there would be no winning.

They both loaded into Kentarou’s car, yet Yabaha drove. Yabaha always drove when the two went anywhere, the other usually cursing like hell when another driver does something remotely wrong. On the way to the pumpkin patch. Yabaha stopped at a Starbucks, getting them both pumpkin spice themed coffees, with apple cider donuts. Kentarou sighed.

“What am I? A teenage girl?” 

Yabaha rolls his eyes. “We both know you like pumpkin spice more than you’ll admit.”

Both things were true. Kentarou did like pumpkin spice, but would rather cut out his tongue than say it. “Whatever.”

They both sat in a comfortable silence until they got to the pumpkin patch, which took another fifteen minutes of trying to lure Kentarou out of the car. 

“Kentarou Kyoutani.” Oh shit he used his full name. “You will get out of the car right now”

There was no more hesitation. When Yabaha uses his full name, Kentarou doesn’t dare fight. 

“Fine. But if Oikawa or Iwaizumi sees me like this, I’m blaming you.”

“Yes, yes, I knowwww. Oikawa would make fun of you for life and you don’t want to seem weak in front of Iwaizumi. Now lets goooo.”

And for about twenty minutes Kentarou glowered and growled at anything that moved, wanting to make sure that anyone who saw him would know he was forced into this. But after the first twenty minutes, he slowly started to enjoy himself, Yabaha’s cheerfulness sinking into him. Plus, the day was perfect, sunny but not hot, with trees that have changed color but haven’t dropped many leaves, just a few crunchy ones.

Kentarou was just laughing at Yabaha, who had picked up a pumpkin by its stem, which resulted in it dropping onto the ground. It split open and sprayed some of it’s guts onto Yabaha, who practically screamed and started mourning his ruined shoes and pants when they heard an annoying, yet familiar, “Maddog-chan! Yabaha-kohai!”

Kentarou immediately started to slightly growl in his throat, but stopped when Yabaha shot him a look, settling for glares and crossed arms.

“Hello, Oikawa-senpai.” Yabaha was smiling, but it was slightly forced, annoyed.

“Mymy. What have you done to Maddog? How’d you get him to drop all the black for pink?” Oikawa looked at Kentarou up and down, smirking slightly.

It was then Kentarou remembered his outfit, and his face flushed the same color of the sweater he was wearing. “It’s orange.” 

At least it can’t get worse, can it? And, almost in answer he heard; “Oi Shittykawa! Leave them alone.”

Of course. Iwaizumi was with him. Of fucking course.

He watched as Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa in the head, which made Kentarou feel slightly better, honestly. “You’re such a crappy guy. Let them have their date in peace.” Iwaizumi faced the two and continued, rolling his eyes during his first sentence. “I’m sorry for his behavior. And don’t worry Kyoutani. I’ll make sure he doesn’t tell anyone.”

Kentarou let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Thank you Iwaizumi-san.”

He got a nod in return, and then Iwaizumi and Oikawa were gone with Oikawa loud whines of; “Iwa-chan! Mean!”

Yabaha turned and smiled at Kentarou. A real, genuine one, unlike the stiff one from before. “You wanna go home now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed my work. If you want, please leave a comment on how I can improve.


End file.
